4 times it could have been and the 1 time it was
by shyauthor1994
Summary: cute jecker one shot that's about the title. do not own primeval, settings, characters or creatures. four times they could have been something and the one time they were


James Lester was an intelligent man. He prided himself on being perceptive and quick off the mark especially in his job. So when he stepped into a number of scenes with two of his employees in compromising situations he had to think long and hard how he had missed something so obvious in the past.

The first time he saw them he had been shocked but when they assured him he had nothing to fear he put it down to awkward things happening to one Jess Parker. The poor girl could be quite clumsy with files though she had never tripped before. No matter how high her choice of footwear became.

 **1.** Jess had been carrying paperwork across the Ops floor when she was spoken to from the other side of the room. Turning her head she saw Emily and Abby waving as they entered. She smiled and bid them good morning, stopping to chat for a moment before her arms reminded her of her current task.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get these reports to Lester about last nights incursion or he'll go bonkers at me again."

Abby chuckled. "They wouldn't be the soldiers reports would they Jess?"

Jess shrugged as a slight blush dusted her cheeks. "The night shift were so tired and I thought I would make it a little quicker and easier for them to leave. It's not a big deal really, I'm just taking the reports to the office."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she just knew he was right behind her. She was deemed right when a deep, masculine voice spoke directly into her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to spoil my men by doing their jobs for them?"

She bit her lip. "It's just a little favour and they were tired Becker really."

He chuckled and she just knew he was shaking his head. "You say this every morning when I catch you doing it Jess. It's not a favour if you do it every morning." Her blush intensified at his triumphant smirk. "Come on, hand them over."

She frowned slightly and damn if it wasn't one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. "Why?"

"Jess, I can at least carry the paperwork that you are obviously struggling to hold."

"I'm not struggling."

He smirked. "Then why are your arms shaking?"

"I can manage Becker really but your welcome to follow me just like every other day to make sure I don't drop them. Which I won't."

He was dimly aware of quiet laughter coming from the peanut gallery to his right but he ignored it.

"Since you put it that way, please lead the way Miss Parker."

She smiled her own triumphant smile. "Why thank you Captain."

However unlike every other morning one slip of paper fell from the stack in Jess' arms and floated silently to the ground. Now no one seemed to noticed because everyone other than Becker and Jess were watching the two watch each other. They all watched in shock as Jess took a step forward, onto the paper, and slipped. As a result two things happened. Firstly the reports went flying as Jess let out a scream when she fell. Secondly Becker's reflexes kicked in and lunging forward he managed to capture Jess' waist in his hands. One foot stepped forward and he bent over slightly because of the momentum. Jess had instinctively reached out for something and wrapped her arms around Beckers shoulders. Nose to nose and breathing heavily their gazes locked.

The blush previously on her cheeks burned so bright he feared she would pass out. "You okay Jess?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"What in blue blazes is going on in here?"

Everyone turned to see Lester at the entrance to his office, EMD in hand. Most of the scientists and Ops workers went back to work though they kept glancing at their head of security and field coordinator. Becker blinked and then stood them up properly before letting go of Jess' waist.

"Captain? Miss Parker? Anyone care to explain? Or do we need to play twenty questions?"

"Sorry sir. Jess slipped on a piece of paper on the floor."

"I'm sorry Lester I didn't mean to raise the alarm. The only thing I was in danger of was a concussion from the floor but Becker saved me."

"Yes I can see that Miss Parker. I believe we all saw the rather compromising position. Now everybody back to work. Jess I want this mess cleaned up, you too Captain."

 **2.** She hadn't meant to climb him like a tree, really. She had only meant to get clear of whatever was slithering across Connors lab floor.

Connor had been so focused on his work he hadn't noticed until it was too late. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have been looking after Abby's new pet snake at work. Until they were allowed to move into their new apartment however George had to stay in Connors office since the menagerie was off limits. He also probably should have made sure the cage was locked after he fed him that morning but unfortunately for Jess he hadn't.

She had only come in to talk to him about the new updates on the ADD but soon found herself looking directly into Becker's eyes. Frowning she blinked a couple of times as she watched small spots of pink touch his cheeks.

"Becker?"

"Jess? Why are you climbing me?"

"I got him Jess!"

She let out a big breath and relaxed against Becker until she realised how provocative she must look. Her blush glowed bright against her pale skin as her breath hitched. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.

His eyes narrowed as he watched something behind her. "Connor what is that?"

"This is George."

"George."

"Yeah, he's Abby's new pet snake."

"Why is he here?"

"Jess won't let us have him in the apartment because she's got a fear of them and we aren't allowed to move in to ours yet."

"So you thought bringing it into her work place would help?"

"He wasn't supposed to get out."

"How did he get out."

"I, uh."

"Temple."

"I may have forgotten to lock the cage after I fed him this morning."

Becker had no idea he was rubbing her back but Jess found it soothing. Little by little her tense muscles were relaxing enough not to cramp. Leaning forward she tucked her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing to calm down.

"Good grief Temple what have I told you about having your pets in the ARC?"

"But Lester can't you let him stay til tomorrow when we can move our stuff into the new apartment."

Lester sighed. "Very well then. Oh and Captain?"

"Sir?"

"Put Miss Parker down before someone gets the wrong impression."

"Yes sir."

Some what guiltily he unwound Jess' legs from his waist and carefully helped her slide down to the ground. She bit her lip and tried to get the blush to disappear from her cheeks to no avail.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Jess, just a warning next time would be great."

She nodded and hastily left the room.

"So there's going to be a next time?"

"Shut up Temple. And put that damn snake back in its cage."

 **3.** She was so happy she could burst. She had gotten the best news in the world. She was going to be an aunt. She was practically vibrating in her seat when a chocolate bar was placed on her desk.

"Here's your chocolate Jess. Nothing with orange I promise."

"Becker!" She exclaimed in excitement. Turning her chair she leapt from the safety of her station to give him a hug.

Catching her easily Becker stood there baffled for a moment. "Jess? Are you okay?"

She pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes and grinned. "Of course I'm okay! I'm fantastic!"

Becker frowned. "Jess you didn't drink any amber liquid from Lester did you?"

She shook her head, grin still in place.

Becker panicked. "You didn't agree to any of Connors experiments did you?"

She giggled. "Of course not, I'm not silly. I just heard from my sister. I'm going to be an aunt!"

His panicked expression turned to one of happiness. "That's great news Jess. I'm happy for you." He gave her a quick hug before the ADD startled them with the presence of an anomaly.

From his office Lester watched the exchange carefully. If he hadn't known about her sister's pregnancy already he might have thought something was going on between his head of security and field coordinator.

 **4.** They had lost some good people today. Too many. Lester had lost so many people since he started this job. Informed too many families. Drank too many glasses of whiskey in toast to those who had fallen for their cause. Some times he wanted to quit so he wouldn't have to see some of those faces in his dreams every night. Being a soldier was hard. Being the man who sent them into danger everyday while being safe behind a desk and waiting for the body count was harder some days.

He watched his young field coordinator race past his windows and rose to follow her. Yes it was hard to be the one to send them to their death but he never had to watch or hear them die. She did.

He followed her silently, fully intent on offering her some of his whiskey or the rest of the day off. Perhaps a hug he would deny later on. He wasn't as heartless as some of his employees believed he was but at the same time he didn't want them thinking he was a push over either. Just as he rounded the corner to approach her he noticed someone else had beat him to it.

Ah, Captain Becker. He was hurting too no doubt. Of course he would have a soft spot for the youngest of their core team. He wasn't alone. Everyone had a soft spot for Jess Parker because of who she was. Small, bright and bubbly was how he described her but today all he saw was small. There was no bright smile or bubbly speech.

He watched as she hunched over in the empty hallway, her shoulders shaking, arms wrapped around her waist. He watched the Captain approach her and lightly touch his hand to her shoulder. She spun in surprise and even from the distance he stood at Lester could see the tear tracks on her face.

Becker murmured something Lester thought may have been her name before he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. He watched on as Jess seemed to finally let go of her control and in the next few seconds he heard the heartbreaking sounds of her sobbing. Looking up Becker met his gaze and nodded once. Lester nodded back and turned away. He had a bottle of good whiskey calling his name from the bottom drawer of his desk.

 **1.** When Lester woke up that morning he never thought things could get as bad as they did. Creature incursions in the field were one thing and escaped menagerie creatures were another but to have both happening at one time was just ludicrous. But unfortunately for him it was happening.

He and Jess had been standing vigilantly at the ADD while the core team handled a particularly dangerous Raptor infestation at a public gym. To her credit Jess was handling the situation very well until the alarms in the ARC sounded asking staff to evacuate.

"Jess? What's going on over there? Is that the evacuation alarm?"

Jess' frown deepened. "Everything's fine Becker just focus on the raptors. We have plenty of security here. Watch your left!"

"Jessica."

Jess bit her lip. "Fine, I'll check it out but you better be focusing on not being torn apart as well."

"I am a fantastic at multitasking Jess, you know that."

A chuckling resounded through the ear pieces. "Sorry it's just that sounded kinda dirty."

"Connor!" Abby's exclamation frustrating their Captain more since he could hear the grin in her voice.

"Temple, shut up before I throw you back through with the raptors."

"Sorry Action man but it did right Abs?"

"Leave me out of it Con."

"Jess the alarm?"

"R-right. Um, the Dracorex is out and very angry. The security team are trying to get it cornered so they can knock it out but it's out running them too easily, it's oh no."

"Jess? What's going on?"

"It's heading straight for us in Ops."

"Get out of Ops now! You hear me Jess? Now!"

"I won't leave you all blind up against the raptors! I'll be fine."

"I mean it Jess. That thing is dangerous! Lester get her out of there now!"

"I'm afraid she's right Captain, besides the Dracorex is already here."

Jess' head spun from the screen to the door way where the Dracorex stood observing them. Quickly turning back to the screen she continued to try and coordinate them while Lester stared down the animal.

"Jess, Lester get out!"

"No! I will not let you die because of me! Any of you! I would never forgive myself."

"Miss Parker I believe we should take shelter in my office."

She shook her head. "I won't leave them Lester. Besides we've gone up against future predators, a Dracorex is nothing."

"That Dracorex has rather large horns on it's forehead and is a lot harder to knock out than the future predators because of it's size and the thickness of its skull."

"There's an EMD in the bottom drawer."

Lester retrieved the small hand held gun and sighed. "This won't have enough power."

"Jess, please. Listen to Lester. I need you safe, both of you please." Becker pleaded her to listen to him.

The Dracorex had gotten closer now only half the distance away. "I can't."

"Why not?" He asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Because you're in danger. I can't leave you to get hurt. Oh god, behind you!"

As Becker turned to defend himself against the Raptor the Dracorex charged them. Lester made a split second decision and fired the EMD as he pulled Jess from the chair and out of the way. Jess screamed as she was yanked away. She landed hard on the floor but was missed by the very angry Dracorex now intent on killing Lester for shooting it.

The creature readied itself to charge again as the security team finally entered the room, shooting the Dracorex until it lost consciousness. Jumping to her feet Jess ran back to the ADD to find it had been hit and was out of order. She tried her comm's and only got static.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Miss Parker?"

"The ADD! I can't see them! Lester I can't get them on the Comm's!" She spun back to the computer and tried a different comm's piece. "Becker! Becker come in, please?"

Tears welled in her eyes at the static feedback.

It felt like hours that Jess stood there in front of the black screen of the ADD trying to figure out how to get it working on will power alone. It wasn't until she heard a commotion in the corridor that she came back to her senses.

"Jess! Jess! Would you cut it out I will go to the infirmary when I know she's okay."

"But what if she's already in the infirmary Becker?"

"She's not. Jess!"

Her eyes widened. "Becker? Becker!"

She raced across the room only to be swept into his arms three quarters of the way there. She held on for dear life until he pulled her back to check her for injuries.

"The comm's went down."

She nodded. "The Dracorex, Lester pulled me out of the way just in time."

He closed his eyes a moment and took a breath. "The last thing I heard was your scream. I have never been more scared in my life."

"Me either, I thought the Raptor had gotten you. I didn't see what happened and when I couldn't reach you."

"Matt shot it while I got out the way."

"Remind me to thank him later."

Lester rolled his eyes at the overwhelming display of emotion. How in the world had he missed it before? They were so blinded by their love for each other they couldn't see the requited feelings. It was then that an idea formed in his mind. One that would not only work but not put his reputation in jeopardy.

"Oh for heavens sake. You should be in the infirmary Captain."

"Just needed to sort a few things out first sir."

"I'm fine by the way thank you for asking."

"Good to hear sir."

"The infirmary Captain."

"Is that an order Sir?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir." Becker's face turned stoic once again but not before Lester saw the disappointment. Perfect now to finish him off.

"Oh and Captain, one more thing."

"Yes Sir?"

"Just bloody kiss her already and that's an order we're sick of waiting for you to make your move."

Becker smirked. "Yes Sir."

He watch as Becker pulled a stunned Jess in for a kiss.

The remaining members of the team approached him as the newly formed couple headed for the infirmary.

"Nice going Lester. I never thought of that."

He raised a brow at Abby's remark. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked. "Sure and I didn't blow the piece of paper on the floor or get Connor to leave the snakes cage open."

"And I suppose you cut off communications with base as well? Let the Dracorex loose?"

"No but it all turned out in the end didn't it?"

"It seems so. Right you lot should hit the showers or go home or both. You stink and your almost falling asleep on your feet."

"Aww, you do care."

"I don't I just want my employees to be working at their fullest potential. Now go before I call security."


End file.
